


Forbidden Love

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared meet on their kids' first day of school; their kids become best friends, as do their wives, but they become so much more to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, and not read through after completion, so there might be errors.

Shoving Jared into the room I quickly closed and locked the door; he was there almost immediately spinning me around and shoving me back into it as he cupped my face and started kissing me. The kisses were desperate and needy, as all our kisses were, stolen in the moments we could get alone. It had been a long week since the last time we had seen each other, and an even longer ten days since we had touched.

As I returned his kisses, equally as desperate and needy, I fisted my hands into his shirt as I ground our hips together, wanting to feel his answering hardness pressed against mine. “Fuck,” I panted between kisses, “want you so bad.”

“Yeah,” He growled as he released my lower lip, hands dropping to work on my belt, “lemme suck you Jen?”

“Fuck yeah,” I moaned, my head dropping back as my eyes fell closed, “but quickly, the boys might get restless and Danneel might come home early.” 

When the angle of his hands now working on my jeans’ buttons changed, I opened my eyes to see he had dropped to his knees, eyes intent on what he was doing. Burying a hand in his hair I tilted his head back until his eyes caught mine and mumbled, “So hot like this.”

His lips twitched up into a quick smile; and then there was the rush of cold air on my dick as it bounced free of my jeans and underwear, followed by the warm wet heat of his mouth. His hands dropped away and I pressed myself firmly back into the door; he had left bruises the first time he had sucked me off, bruises my _wife_ had been very curious about.

All thought fled my mind as he created just the right amount of suction, swirling his tongue around my dick as he moved down my length until he was suckling on the head, teeth grazing that sensitive spot just under. Heat pooled in my groin as he sucked and licked faster, my balls retracting towards my body as they readied for orgasm. It was the scrape of a fingernail over them that tipped me over and I emptied myself down his throat, whimpering around the hand stuffed into my mouth. 

He lapped at my slit as I came down until I pushed his head away and slid down the door. “Fuck that was awesome,” I said as I grinned at him, leaning forward to catch his lips in a sloppy kiss, eager to suck the taste of my cum from his tongue. 

“Jen fuck,” he moaned, pulling away from my mouth as I massaged his straining erection through his jeans.

Pressing a quick peck to his lips, I pushed at a shoulder as I said, “Fall back onto your elbows and spread your legs cowboy,” adding a wink for effect.

He chuckled as he complied, and I quickly unzipped his jeans, reached a hand in and withdrew his dick. Wrapping my hand around his length I thumbed at the head, lapping up the precum which oozed out. Knowing we didn’t have time to indulge - we never had the fucking time to indulge - I took the head into my mouth and alternated between sucking and teasing it with my tongue as I jerked him off with my hand. 

When his small upward thrusts became more erratic I knew he was close, so I took as much of his length into my mouth as I could and sucked until I felt his cum hit the back of my throat, and then I slowly pulled off as I swallowed. Licking up the cum which had dribbled out of my mouth, I chanced a glance up at him and was floored by the look on his face as he gazed back at me, as if I had hung the fucking moon. We stared at each other until a high-pitched laugh from the living room was heard and then we scrambled up, righting our clothes as we went. 

“I want to fuck you so badly,” he whispered into my ear as he pressed into my back, “bend you over and just plough your ass Jen.”

Unlocking the door with shaking hands I glanced at him over my shoulder with a sad smile on my face as I replied, “You know that’s never going to happen Jared.”

“I know,” he responded as we exited my son’s bedroom, “doesn’t mean I have to stop wanting it.”

He darted a glance in the direction of the living room, but there was no sign of either of our sons, then leaned in and kissed me tenderly before heading into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face, and gargle some mouthwash; I headed to my own bathroom and did the same. 

By the time I made it back to the living room, Jared was already saying goodbye to his son and telling him to behave before tousling both boys hair. Neither of us said a word as I escorted him to his car and saw him off; as I stood staring at his slowly disappearing car, Danneel pulled into the driveway.

~~~~~~~~~~

Genevieve arrived Sunday evening to pick up their son; and after chewing on it the entire weekend, I brought up my idea of Jared and I taking the boys up to my family’s cabin and teaching them to fish. The boys loved the idea of course, as I knew they would, and both women soon relented into giving their permission.

I asked Gen to talk to Jared about it; he wasn’t really the outdoors type, but I knew he’d recognise my true motive for wanting to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lovefinder for the title! ^_^
> 
> Feel free to suggest tags if you think its needed...
> 
> Also, I love comments :)


End file.
